DESCRIPTION: (Applicant?s Abstract) Continued CORE grant support is sought for a highly productive group of NEI supported investigators from departments of Chemistry, Molecular and Cell Biology, Optometry, Vision Science, Psychology, and the Lawrence Berkeley Laboratory. Among these investigators, there are 23 NEI grants, including 16 R01 grants, 2 MERIT awards, 2 training grants, and 2 subcontracts. The areas of research of these investigators include questions about basic visual functions at different levels of the visual pathway. There are clinical interests in areas ranging from the cornea to the retina to the visual cortex. Methodology includes molecular, biophysical and cellular approaches, psychophysical studies of sensory and motor functions, neurophysiological and neuroanatomical investigations, and modeling. The following CORE modules support the work of this group: (1) Machine Shop (2) Electronics Shop (3) Biostatistics and Computer Module. The shops design, fabricate, maintain, modify, and repair essential items of equipment used by CORE investigators. This activity is limited to items that are not commercially available. Cutting edge experiments often require custom made devices that are made by the skillful, knowledgeable, and experienced staff of these modules. When necessary, repairs or adjustments may be made during experiments. This real-time service may be extremely important in determining the success of a given experiment. The third module, Biostatistics and Computer services, offers a wide range of support. From the optimal design of protocols, to the elements of a clinical trial, to the choice of appropriate statistical analysis tools, the biostatistics component is extremely valuable. The computer services portion of this module is a recent addition. It offers a complete range of software and hardware services that should be of major benefit to all CORE investigators. CORE support for these modules is of crucial importance to Berkeley?s vision research programs. These programs are highly relevant to, and consistent with the ultimate goal of preserving and restoring human vision.